Needed
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Alicia knows what it's like to feel broken. She's been there and that's why she has to help him. He needs her. Chrisicia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _The 1x06 fic that everyone demands. I may expand it. Chris was such a hero in this episode. And yes, there were the glaring plot holes due to A. How Salazar even managed to get the horde out of the arena without getting eaten in the first place and B. How Liza even ended up finding them just in the nick of time. I mean, REALLY?! **  
**_

 **Summary:** _Alicia knows what it's like to feel broken. She's been there and that's why she has to help him. He needs her. Chrisicia. **  
**_

* * *

 **Needed  
**

* * *

It had felt like the end. They had left home, there was no home anymore, but they were free. They'd survived. Except not all of them survived. Alicia watched Chris, hovering over his mother's body, tears splashing down. They'd been so happy a moment before the gunshot, reveling in their survival and enjoying a break. A normal freaking break for once. Of course it would have been short lived.

Alicia bit her lip, as she debated over intervening. Chris was going to stay out here all night if she didn't do something. She kneeled down and tried to take his arm and pull him away. "Chris-"

"No!" He snapped at her, pulling back and clinging at his mother's clothes.

"You have to- We should get inside. See the others." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was she saying? This was his mother. When it had been Matt - who she felt like she hadn't thought about for days - she would have wanted to stay. She would have fought to stay by his side, even if he was dead. Even if there was nothing she could do.

"No," Chris protested again, more weakly, emotion wavering in his tone.

Alicia crossed her legs and got more comfortable on the rocks beside him. "Fine. But if you're going to stay out here, I'm going to stay out here too." It was the least she owed him, after taking on the soldiers that tried to touch her, after being a pleasant distraction from this whole mess. And she could be just as stubborn as he could be. More stubborn even.

Chris raised his head, water still swimming in his eyes, and looked disbelievingly at her, his bottom lip stuck out. "You don't have to." His eyes flicked back up the path they came from. "Go."

"You can't make me," Alicia replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine."

It wasn't fine at all. Both of them knew that. Alicia stretched out her arms again and coaxed him into them. He reluctantly gave up the hold on his mother's body and sunk towards her, burying his head in her shoulder.

She'd already had her time, after Matt, of realizing that nothing mattered anymore. That all this grief, this mourning couldn't save the dead. Everything had changed. It was Chris' time now to have that revelation and she was going to help him through it.

Chris clung to her as if she was a life raft and they were adrift at sea. A smile played on her lips for a second at it, before she had to realize that was not cool. His mother had just died. The entire situation was screwed up. But still she enjoyed the feeling, to be needed. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

There weren't any words that she could say. Just waiting for him to do what he needed to do - cry it out or whatever. It wasn't until he glanced up at her with a sheepish expression and those watery eyes that she shifted and thought about speaking. But damn, her heart just melted on the spot seeing him look at her like that.

"You good?"

Chris nodded in response. Alicia pulled herself up and then helped in pulling him up too. He looked back to his mother again and she slung an arm around his shoulders. "Okay then."

What else could she really say? He didn't need BS condolences like that she was sorry. What the hell would that do? With an arm around him, she helped him back to the house. He looked back occasionally, but she could see he was trying to let go. It wasn't going to be easy... but she had a bit of experience and was going to help him through it.

He needed her. And maybe she even needed him to need her. That was at least _something_ out of the whole mess of a situation. They were safe and they were together and at least for tonight she wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

* * *

 _ **I'm wanting moments next season. Don't let me down AMC.**_ **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE**

* * *

I will most likely delete this account so I wanted to tell my story first.

I was an atheist until my early 20s. I tried to prove there was no God, and the weight of the arguments for God (apologetics) convinced me otherwise.

I'm posting this up because fanfiction really is a 'secret life' that I don't want to have secret.

Fanfiction should never take priority over God or cause you to lie. For me, it caused me to have this secret side of me.

Life is short. Super short. Do you want to be living a lie? Or do you want your writing to glorify something other than God?

* * *

 _ **TLDR** ; If you're a Christian, don't let stuff on the internet rule over you. Seek God to make sure you're not. If you're an atheist, apologetics is really convincing stuff. Look up people like John Lennox, William Lane Craig, Frank Turek, Norman Geisler and many others on youtube._

* * *

God is Holy. Are you?


End file.
